meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
The War of Lies
The War of Lies was the name given by Bardic Tales, to the most recent war between Fetesca and Arakeen, in 1068 (AC) The naming was due to the revelation that both countries were manipulated into the war to cover up a secret battle between the forces of Omadon and Asmodeus. The truth of the war was released in the text, "The History of the War of Lies" by Miri Moonsong. Overview of the War The following is an excerpt from "The History of the War of Lies" by Miri Moonsong. Mandier 1068 (AC): The country of Fetesca finds itself in a difficult war with their ancient enemies, Arakeen. Even then, it had become clear to us that this war is little more that a smokescreen for great and powerful forces. Namely, Asmodeus the devil lord of the Nine Hells, and Omadon, the God of Strife. These two mighty beings each sought to gain control of the Soul Well of Law. With such control, they would bend the will of all civilized peoples to serve their dark desires. At this time, the government of Sil’Korma had added its formidable militia to the side of Fetesca allowing the Fetescans to slow the advance of the army of Arakeen, and turn them south away from the mage city of Drem, and into the Duchy of Darel. Unbeknownst to most of the military, the main hope of ending the war was actually with a small group of adventurers, named The Grinning Badgers, who sought a key to stopping both Asmodeus and Omadon from achieving their goals. This group of adventurers, including members of the Sil’Korman Militia, as well as forces loyal to Fetesca, traveled to the eastern slopes of the Jhonish Mountains, to uncover information about the connection between the Arakeenians and the Red Dragons that were involving themselves in the war effort. They Failed. Coronier 1068 (AC)- “The Battle of Braden Plains” The second week of Coronier saw the Arakeenian force launch a overwhelming attack on the supply depot in the Braden Plains in Darel. The Supply depot was completely looted before the arrival of the main force of the Fetescan military, who proceeded to pursue the Arakeenian force. This turned into a running battle in which the Arakeenians inflicted heavy casualties on the Fetescans eventually leading the battle around the northern side of the mage city of Drem. This set of battles caused the displacement of many tribes of Lynxan that lived in the area, who migrated to the West. Liftery 1068 (AC)- “Second Battle of Drem” The second battle of Drem, which lasted through the fall and the winter of 1069, saw the bulk of the Arakeenian Army, including their Dragon Knights, battle the mages of Drem and the Sil’Korman militia. Eventually the Dremite Forces ousted the Arakeenians, but the death toll was in the thousands. In addition the Sil’Korman militia that was sent was nearly totally decimated, leading to Sil’Korma’s withdrawal from the war. 　 Astrier 1069 (AC)- Assault on Ritsaku The forces of Asmodeus, lead by the Arch devil Bel, assaulted the island of Ritsaku, seeking the Soul Well of Law. This battle went badly for the Ritsakan’s who lacked magic to be able to battle the diabolic forces. Luckily for the people of Ritsaku, a uprising in the Nine Hells started by the Devil Saeran, caused Bel to return to the nine hells to protect his holdings, effectively ending the power that Asmodeus had to directly effect the outcome of the war. Jhonust 1069 (AC)- Assassination of Emperor Altris Forces within the Nobility friendly to the former House B’kil, arranged for the assassination of Emperor Altris. With the adventurers that had formerly protected him dead, Altris was murdered by an assassin claiming to be a Warlock swearing allegiance the devil Saeran.This cast doubt on all those formerly associated with Altris, whom had been a friend to Saeran before the warlock became a devil. The political backlash of this made many of Altris’ former allies into pariahs within Fetesca, leaving only Randall, Altris’ 12 year old brother as an acceptable successor. He took the throne with his sister, Fiona, as a steward. Robier 1069(AC)- “The Three Day Rebellion.” The political backlash against Altris’ interests led to political pressure against the Eladrin city of Mithras, who were known friends of Altris, lead to many of Altris’ favors to the Eladrin being repealed by the House of Lords. This lead to widespread protests by both the Eladrin, and the elves. Princess Fiona sent military support to aid in the defense of the Grayson Nobility. Seeing the appearance of the Fetescan military, the people of Mithras panicked and attacked. This lead to a three day stretch of battles, which ended with the village of Mithras being placed under martial law. Coronier 1069 (AC)- “The Great Betrayal” As the summer passed, the Arakeenian army began making another push towards the center of Fetesca. While this was occurring, the priesthood of Omadon drew together the great wyrms to perform a ritual designed to enslave the common people of Arakeen to give him the power to claim the Soul Well of Law. During the ritual, Rynskald the Green, who was secretly in league with the forces of Belandra, poisoned the ritual causing it to fail. The backlash of the failed ritual caused an explosion of power that ripped through the common people of Arakeen, killing a large number of Arakeenians and depleting the army. Using this failed ritual as a distraction, members of the Blue Dragon flight that wanted to break from the Arakeenians attacked, and the union of the dragons was broken apart into a vicious war. 　 Glugust 1069 (AC)- The Aktannan Revival Kiernan of Draknos, priest of Viridian, traveled to the northern reaches of Arakeen to gather the Aktannan Barbarians to help oust the Omadonians from Arakeen. The Barbarians formed a war party and swept south. Without the dragons to aid them the Arakeenians were quickly overpowered. The Aktannan quickly became overtaken by their own bloodlust, and lost control. Meaghier 1070 (AC)- The Sacking of Capital of Arakeen The Aktannan spread south, and attacked the capital of Arakeen in Meaghier 1070. The barbarians tore down the temple of Omadon, and when they marched on the governmental holdings of the city, Kiernan attempted to stop them. The Aktannan tore him apart and proceeded to kill the nobles of Arakeen. By the end of the month, the city was burned to the ground. Astrier 1070 (AC)- Claiming the Soul Well of Law As the war proceeded, sowing chaos and discord, the Soul well of Law was being drawn away from the prime material. Eventually the violence and chaos of the war, repelled the Soul Well into the realm of Viridian, embodiment of peace. Viridian claimed the Soul Well, becoming the Goddess of Law and Peace, and the protector of Civilization. Her remaining priests headed south with the escaping Arakeenians, and set themselves up in the city of Draknos, which became the new capital of Arakeen. Category:History Category:Wars